The present invention relates to an improved stores vehicle with hardening means for withstanding weapons effects.
By way of background, it is believed that a safe way for an above-ground vehicle to withstand weapons effects from high explosive and/or nuclear devices is to deploy the vehicle a sufficiently far distance from ground zero and thereafter firmly anchor the vehicle to the ground so that it rides with the ground motion as the ground moves so that it cannot be moved relative to the ground by weapons blast pressure pulses or the extremely high winds associated therewith.